The Job
"Look, it's easy. Haven't you ever seen a movie? We walk into the bank, we wave the gun around, and leave very rich men." - Tommy Vercetti The Job is the last asset mission that the protagonist Tommy Vercetti does in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The mission takes place at the Malibu Club in Vice Point, Vice City. Mission Shortly after purchasing the Malibu Club, Tommy finds his team in order to pull of a heist at a bank in Little Havana. Tommy finds all of necessary positions for his team, and heads for the Malibu Club. Upon arrival the four of them, along with Ken Rosenberg discuss the sequence of the robbery. Then they head for the bank. Once there Tommy tells Hilary to keep driving around the block, then the three of them change out of their current clothing, and into green jumpsuits with hockey masks. Afterwards they head inside and begin the robbery. Phil is instructed to keep an eye on all of the civilians. Tommy, and Cam head upstairs to the bank's vault while killing security guards. After having difficulty open the vault, Tommy goes down to the manager's office, and holds him at gunpoint, and has him follow him. Once up there the manager helps them open the vault, and Tommy checks on Phil, only go to down there to find a civilian being shot by Phil for activating an alarm. Tommy then gets ready to fend off member of the Vice City SWAT. At the same time Cam tells them the vault is open. The two of them kill the SWAT Team, and head outside, only to find more SWAT waiting for them. Although Hilary shows up to help them, he is immediately gunned down by a SWAT agent. They kill the remaining SWAT, and drive to the nearby Pay 'n' Spray, and afterwards to Cam's Can Openers, where they meet Kent Paul and Mercedes Cortez. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive to the Bank *Change into the robbery clothing *Enter the bank *Go to the vault *Go to the manager's office *Take the manager back to the vault *Check on Phil *Assist Phil *Kill the SWAT Team *Exit the bank *Get in the Pay 'n' Spray *Go to Cam's house Video walkthrough h0Kaqx0I8N4 Deaths *Hilary King - Killed by SWAT officers while aiding the getaway of his fellow robbers. *Cam Jones (optional) - Can be killed by Tommy or SWAT officers. Trivia *The song heard during the opening cutscene is "Freaks Come Out at Night" by Whodini. It wasn't featured on any radio station in GTA Vice City, but is featured on Fresh FM in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *If the player kills the man who triggers the alarm, another bystander will take his place. If this bystander is killed, the hostages will begin to attack Tommy. *Tommy mentions stealing the SWAT retirement fund (deleted dialogue shows that Kent Paul informed him of this). At the end of mission, Kent Paul comments on this, saying "What'd I tell you, Tommy? What'd I tell you? Bent SWAT better watch out when Kent Paul is in town.". *On the way to the bank, damaging the vehicle will result in a different conversation between Hilary and Cam. *If the player runs out to the street in the robbery outfit after being directed to enter the bank, a pop-up message will scold the player about letting the public know about what they were doing by showing them what they were wearing. Following this, Phil and Cam disappear and you will be awarded a four star wanted level. *Looking at the security monitors will show Phil watching over the hostages. Gallery Bank Robbers-GTAVC.jpg|The four robbers; Phil, Tommy, Hilary and Cam donning the green jumpsuits and hockey masks. TheJob-GTAVC.jpg|Tommy Vercetti, Phil Cassidy, Cam Jones, Ken Rosenberg, and Hilary King discuss their plans to rob the El Banco Corrupto Grande. TheJob-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti killing two security guards on his way, with Cam Jones, to the vault. TheJob-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Cam Jones at the banks vault. TheJob-GTAVC5.jpg|Hilary King falling to the ground after being killed by a gunshot. TheJob-GTAVC6.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Phil Cassidy attempting to escape the scene, with the bodies of both Cam Jones and Hilary King. See also *Mission walkthrough Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions